


I'm telling you, those things are a BREEDING GROUND for bacteria

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [63]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome's trying to get some chores done.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I'm telling you, those things are a BREEDING GROUND for bacteria

Chromedome was vacuuming the upstairs hallway when he thought that he heard a sound beneath the noise the machine made and flipped it off, tilting his head to the side. Noises, again, like splashing water and yelling. No, not yelling, more like-

He leaned the vacuum against the wall and crossed to the window at the end of the hallway and opened it, leaning out and looking into the back yard. As he suspected, his boyfriends were fooling around in the hot tub, making some distinctly X-rated noises. 

"Hey!" Chromedome yelled down at them, leaning on the windowsill, "What did I tell you?!"

Rewind lounged back, Brainstorm still seated in his lap. "You worry too much!" he yelled back, tone distinctly amused. Chromedome frowned.

"CD, come downstairs!" Brainstorm giggled.

"Are you kidding?" Chromedome exclaimed, "No thank you! You two can enjoy your UTIs if you want, but _I_ will stay right here." 

"You're paranoid!" Rewind called back, "It's gonna be _fine!_ "

"I know things, believe it or not! Which one of us is closer to a doctor, huh?"

Rewind looked at Brainstorm, and then back up at Chromedome, giggling furiously. "I mean. Stormy is _actually_ a doctor."

"Of quantum physics, not of dick bacteria!" Chromedome argued, but was rapidly realizing it was pointless, "Fine, but when you get phenazopyradine stains on all the sheets _you_ get to bleach them out!"

With a huff, he shut the window and went to retrieve the vacuum. The noise of the chore, this time, was loud enough he did not hear the sliding glass doors open or footsteps on the stairs until it was too late, and two soaking wet boyfriends grabbed him from behind and startled the bejeezus out of him. Chromedome yelped like a frightened chihuahua and _threw_ the vacuum down the hallway.

"Not funny," he pouted, even as Brainstorm hugged him around his middle from behind, burying his face in his hair. 

" _Very_ funny," Brainstorm disagreed, and Rewind knelt down and turned off the vacuum. 

"If your goal is to get me to fuck in the hot tub with you, I'm telling you, it's not going to happen," Chromedome huffed, but Brainstorm just wiggled and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Noooo, but I was thinking that maaaaybe I should take a shower and wash all the chlorine off, and now that _you're_ wet…" 

"Devious," Chromedome smirked, "Only if you promise me you'll pee first. I'm serious about that UTI."


End file.
